


try again

by OnyxSphinx



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, pre-film i guess, this is. short but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: They’re standing around the garage; Ben tinkering with a piece of a transistor to try and get it to work again—Reed blew it out the last time they tested to transporter—when Reed says, suddenly, “I’ve never been kissed,” like it’s some sort of revelation.For his part, Ben stops fiddling with the wires for a moment and looks up at his friend, standing by the transporter, one hand poised over the sonic dampener, and says, “Okay?” because he really has no idea why Reed is bringing this up now of all times.
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Reed Richards
Kudos: 12





	try again

They’re standing around the garage; Ben tinkering with a piece of a transistor to try and get it to work again—Reed blew it out the last time they tested to transporter—when Reed says, suddenly, “I’ve never been kissed,” like it’s some sort of revelation. 

For his part, Ben stops fiddling with the wires for a moment and looks up at his friend, standing by the transporter, one hand poised over the sonic dampener, and says, “Okay?” because he really has no idea why Reed is bringing this up now of all times. 

Reed sighs; drops his hands, the fingers still twitching at his sides, and Ben has to rip his gaze away and redirect it to the other’s face; locking onto his cheekbone—security. “It’s just,” Reed starts; and then stops; fiddling with a wire he’s produced from nowhere, “I mean, I’m eighteen, and I’ve never kissed anyone. Or been kissed.” 

Silence hangs in the air; and Ben can practically hear Reed’s inner monologue—something along the lines of,  _ Not that, to be fair, anyone has ever wanted to kiss me. I mean, I don’t really blame them _ which is such self deprecating bullshit, and also, Ben knows at least five people who want to kiss Reed—six if you count the fact that Ben sometimes fantasises about it. Not that Ben would count it or ever even talk about it, ‘cause Reed’s his best friend and he’s not going to do something stupid like that. So instead he frowns too and says, decisively, “Trust me, you’re not missing anything.”

“But what if I am? What if—“ Reed hesitates for a moment. “What if that means that I never kiss anyone because I don’t know how?”

Been reels back for a second and then says, “Okay. Well, if you really care that much I can show you how,” and then curses his big fucking mouth because what the  _ fuck _ , Grimm. What the fuck. 

Reed glances at him. “You’d...do that for me?” he asks, tone unreadable; and then: “it wouldn’t make things...weird between us, would it?”

“Nah,” Ben says, with false bravado. “I mean, we’re best friends until the end, right? Nothing’s going to change that.” He hopes so, anyway, ‘cause if Reed decides to end their friendship, he’d be kind of fucked, and not in the fun sense. Not that he wants it in the fun sense—oh, god, he’s thinking about sex and Reed, abort fucking mission—

“Okay,” Reed says, calmly—how’s he so calm? Ben feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest. 

“ _ Okay _ ,” he echoes, standing awkwardly, and then Reed makes to move towards him just as Ben takes a few steps forwards, and they nearly slam into each other. “Woah!” Reed says; reaching out a hand to his shoulder to steady him. “Careful.”

“‘m’fine,” Ben mutters; and clears his throat. “Uh. Okay. Put your hand on my waist—other hand,” he huffs, “that one goes on the back of my head.”

Ears red, Reed complies. “Okay,” he says, “now what?”

“Well, now...” Ben swallows; trying to sound more confident than he feels; “now you kiss me.”

Reed frowns. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Ben confirms. “I mean, mostly—“ except he’s being cut off by Reed’s lips covering his own; hesitant. 

It lasts for a few seconds; but when Reed pulls away, the black of his eyes— pupils , ben remembers they’re called—are blown wide. “...hey,” he says, hesitantly. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Ben croaks back; head spinning. 

“Was that okay?”

“Um.” Ben licks his lips without meaning to; sees Reed’s gaze flick to follow it.  _ Oh _ . “I think you should try again,” he says; voice slightly wobbly; the  _ I want you to try again  _ unspoken.

“Just to make sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Reed kisses him again; and this time Ben kisses back. Where they pull apart, they’re both smiling. “You want me to try again?” Reed teases. 

Ben, hand buried in Reed’s dark locks, huffs. “Shut up,” he says, and kisses Reed again; the other’s mouth stretched into a grin beneath him.  _ Perfect _ , Ben thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
